Feederism
Feederism is an umbrella term for different kinds of sexual attraction. The fetish includes fat fetishes, feeding, weight gain, bloating, inflating and padding. It is debated if feederism should be counted as a fetish or a sexuality both by members of the community and experts. Some members of the community suggests that the name of the fetish should be changed to Feedism to include not only the feeder but also the feedee.http://feedism.wikia.com/wiki/Feederism This fetish often goes hand in hand with Alvinolagnia, Alvinophilia Klismaphilia' '''and Vore. Fat fetishism The sexual attraction to fat, over-weight or obese people, for example BBW (Big Beautiful Women). This describes most people, but not all who identify as being part of the feederism community. Some people are more flexible with their fetish and can feel sexual attraction to all types of bodies but would prefer an over-weight partner, while others only feel attraction to fat people. Gaining and Feeding Gaining, where a sexual gratification is obtained from the process of gaining, or helping others gain body fat. For some people this gratification can be obtained through role-playing weight gain while other people do it for real. Feeder An Encourager or a Feeder is a person of any sex who gets sexual gratification from making someone else, their feedee, gain weight. This role could be a dominant one where the feeder in some cases force-feed their feedee (often this is role-play). The feeder could also be the submissive in the relationship where the feedee uses them as sort of a feeding slave. Feedee A Gainer or a Feedee is a person of any sex who gets sexual gratification from gaining weight often with help of a feeder, a person who helps them gain this weight. This role could be be a dominant one where the feedee uses their feeder as a feeding slave. The role could also be a submissive one where the feedee is force fed by the feeder. Admirer An Admirer is a person who gets sexual gratification from seeing another person gain weight but isn't necessary themselves a feeder. This person might experience someone else weight gain online or as role-play. Gaining Roleplay If for different reasons the people involved does not want to gain, for example if a feeder has a partner who doesn't feel the sexual gratification of feederism at all. A person might want to role play instead. This includes stuffing with food or bloating the belly to make it appear bigger. It can also include padding clothes or just pretending that one or both people are a lot more heavier that they actually are. Stuffing and Bloating Eating enormous amounts of food, drinking a large quantities of liquid or inflating with air to make ones stomach swell. This sexual gratification could come from doing this self or seeing someone else do it. It's unknown what causes the actual sexual attraction here. For some people it is the feeling of extreme fullness or the pain. Others like the swelling of the belly or the sounds of the digestive system during or afterwards. This could be seen as a form of role play to the gaining and feeding aspect of the feederism umbrella, but a lot of people who are interested in stuffing or bloating doesn't like weight gain at all or are at least not interested in it themselves. '''The bloating process could happen in many different ways, here are just a few:' * Eating food * Drinking liquid * Making an chemical reaction inside the stomach (for example using coke and mentos) * Swallowing Air * Water Enema (pumping in water through the anal) * Air Pump (pumping in air through the anal) History and Culture While gaining and feeding are often considered fetishes, many within the feederism communities report viewing them more as a lifestyle, identity or sexual orientation.Bestard, Alyshia (September 2008). "Feederism: an exploratory study into the stigma of erotic weight gain.". University of Waterloo Thesis Paper: 27–28 As a result, gainer and feederism communities online have formed tight connections, with many seeking out friendships and relationships with other self-identified gainers, encouragers, feeders and feedees.Prohaska, Ariane (October 2013). "Feederism: Transgressive Behavior or Same Old Patriarchal Sex?". International Journal of Social Science Studies. 1': 104–111. In an analysis of profiles on one feederism website, more than two-thirds of single people indicated that they were seeking a relationship with someone who shared their interest.Feederism Community Report Homosexuality The gay gainer community grew out of the Girth & Mirth movement in the 70s. By 1988 there were gainer-specific newsletters and in 1992, the first gainer event, called EncourageCon, was held in New Hope, PA. In 1996, GainRWeb launched, the first website dedicated to gay men into weight gain, ushering in the internet era.Textor, Alex Robertson (July 1999). "Organization, Specialization, and Desires in the Big Men's Movement: Preliminary Research in the Study of Subculture-Formation.". ''International Journal of Sexuality and Gender Studies. '''4: 218–220. Pride Flag The fat fetishism flag is a horizontally striped field, with five equally spaced stripes. From top to bottom: black, pink (strawberry) E0167F, cream (french vanilla) FFF9BD, brown (chocolate) 604043, and black again. The colours are a play on neopolitan ice cream, each colour representing a distinct aspect of the fetish. Created by Kevin Seguin, also known as 'The Cosmopolitan', as a symbol of the fat fetishism community. Vanilla is represented by the French vanilla colored stripe on the flag. It is the flavor of Fat and Belly Worship. Strawberry is represented by the pink stripe on the flag. It is the flavor of Fat Roleplay, and by extension, it is one of the most diverse. Inflation, Bloating, Stuffing, Padding, and even Vore can be represented by this flavor, as well as many of the other creative expressions of roleplay and sensory activities that simulate certain physiological/psychological states. Chocolate is represented by the brown stripe. It is the flavor of Weight Gain, Encouragement, and Feederism. The black stripes on the top and bottom not only frame the Neapolitan colors, but represent other fetishes that fat fetishists often incorporate, including those from BDSM and Leather, and many more. The heart symbol ties in not only the meaning of the flag colors, but is respectful of the history of fetish flags dating back to the original leather fetish flag (and those that it spawned) - In the end, this is all about love and affection.http://www.gayfetishgoth.com/resources/flagdetails/fatfetishism.html Sources A lot of the information is from my own personal experience from the community so I just included sources for the more specific mentions in this article. Category:Sexual orientation Category:Fetish